The New Guy
by smoshdudes
Summary: All right, so I felt like making an Elsa x OC thing, so here it is! After the events of "Frozen", Jordan Dawson arrives to Arendelle badly wounded and with a dead friend. Little does he know that he survived the most maleficent man in the movie, who dreams of revenge against those who ousted him... OC is mine, After Frozen story plot thing is mine, everything else is Disney.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_December 1st, 2013. Somewhere in cyberspace..._

bandit: I'm telling you, gold has less value than steel! What do people need more of? Steel. Therefore, gold is not needed as much and is worthless.

last: Because of the scarcity of gold-

bandit: lah, lah, lah, I don't want to hear any of your Commie ideas.

Me: Are you fighting again? bandit, shut up. Last is right.

last: Thank you.

bandit: Aww, why do you always side with last?

Me: Because I feel like it.

bandit: ...Whatever. What do you want?

Me: We're gonna go see "Frozen"!

last: The Disney movie?

bandit: The BABY Disney movie! I'm not coming.

Me: Too bad. Get over here. *Grabs bandit and last and they head out the door*.

bandit: *screaming bloody murder* Help! Bloody murder!

Me: Wait, that makes no sense. Who has been murdered in a bloody way?

bandit: Oh, yeah. British idioms suck!

Me: yeah, whatever. C'mon.

*Two hours later*

Me: That was a pretty good movie. I'm impressed.

last: Me too.

Me: Dude, we all know you wanted Anna. That's why you're so upset because she has a boyfriend. Who isn't you.

last: Well, uh, what about, uh, bandit? He's got the hots for Elsa!

Me: Don't be ridiculous! This is bandit we're talking about. He's the guy who spoils endings without saying spoiler alert!

last: Like Wikipedia?

Me: Exactly like Wiki-hang on. Where is bandit anyway?

_They search. Bandit is found looking at the "Frozen" movie poster._

me: Uh, bandit? Why do you like that poster so much?

Bandit: I don't! Wh-what are you talking about? Why do y-you like it?

Me: I don't like the poster. I like the movie. Are you OK? You sick?

bandit: ...maybe.

Me: OK, let's take you home.

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, yeah, I decided to do a Frozen story. Diversify. go me! So, anyway, I went ahead and drew from some forum activities (the secrets...they are so real!) to create this Elsa x OC. Why not? Anyway, OC is mine. After story is mine. Everything else is Disney's. I actually thought Frozen was a good movie, believe it or not. All right, so next chapter: We may get to see Elsa. I dunno. If I feel like it. Review, do all that other stuff. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

_One year later..._

Me: OK, bandit, what is going on with you?

bandit: Nothing...

Me: Dude. You always said red was a man's color because it's the color of blood.

bandit: So?

Me: So why is this room covered in blue?

bandit: ...Can you write a story with *whispers in my ear*

Me:... That what you want?

bandit: *nods*

Me: OK. Here goes:

* * *

><p><strong>Arendelle: After movie. Ship port.<strong>

Jordan steered the yacht tiredly into the port. His dark cloak and cowl covered the majority of his body, leaving his hands and lower part of his face visible to the human eye. His attire was splattered with dirt and blood. A small, now growing beard hugged his ears and mouth completely. His strong hands ceased his journey from Borlon to Arendelle. He set the boardwalk down from yacht to dock. Disembarking, Jordan thought about how he made it to safety. Short one passenger. While he brooded, no one noticed the small drops of fresh red blood that trailed after the hooded man.

Elsa stood next to her younger sister, Anna. She had wanted this for as long as she could remember. She stood in her blue ice dress, smiling. Arendelle would finally be open to the public. "Open the gates," she commanded. The orders were followed, and those who wanted to see the new monarch and her sister poured in, chattering, greeting the princesses with respect. Elsa smiled and waved, whereas Anna was more care-free and played with the children, to each their delight. Elsa occasionally peered to her sister, smiling. They were happy. Weselton had been embargoed, and Hans was deported back to the Southern Isles. What could go wrong?

Jordan followed the large throngs, not like he had much choice. He would have rather grieved than visited the kingdom he would use as refuge, but the masses wanted in, and Jordan was swimming to the edge of it all. He grimaced as he was tousled about by the crowd, the blood drips heavier and falling at a faster pace. Eventually, he was close to the edge, and the gates of Arendelle. Jordan realized that by the time he freed himself from the throngs of merchants, tourists, and who else, he would be in the city already. Maybe he could climb to the edge of the crowd, then break away once he was in the city. That was the best solution. As he walked, he remained oblivious to the dripping blood until a strange woman with blond hair and a mystical dress tried for him.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Her words were blurred, and Jordan's vision lost focus. He continued to walk.

"Sir?"

Jordan turned to the woman. She was very beautiful, with a slender figure and a flawless complexion. He opened his mouth to say, "I'm all right," but he couldn't make a sound. Rather, he stumbled and grabbed the woman's shoulders for support. His dirty hands left red marks on her pale, exposed skin. He slid down into the snow, shivering from the cold, and from something else. His cowl fell from his face, showing off a chiseled face, with messy, matted brown hair and blue eyes. He was exceptionally dirty. The woman gasped slightly when she saw his temple. It was deeply cut into with a weapon of some sort, with the skin ending in a jagged and random pattern. Blood trickled out of the gash, and the last thing Jordan heard was "...Guards!" Then, he went limp.

**A/N: Eww! Descriptions! Hello again guys! How's it going? All right, first chapter! Nice! How was my suspenseful and mysterious writing? Hope you guys like the story so far! Now, to figure out what to do next... Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Elsa was shocked at the sight of blood.

The stuff didn't faze her, but it had been coming down from the man in rapid drips. She watched as he collapsed and convulsed in the snow, momentarily numb to the pain as his fingers dug into her shoulders for support. She had fallen back some, but remained standing, unsure of what to do. Many travelers didn't bother with him, but a few stopped in an attempt to watch, but they were moved along by the crowds. Whoever this man was, she needed to help him, especially since it was winter, and his ugly head wound was fresh; infection could set in, and he could die. That would be horrible, Elsa thought. The gates of Arendelle were opened, and already a traveler had perished entering the city. Anna wouldn't take too lightly to it either.

Finally, Elsa regained her composure. She called out for the guards. They responded immediately, but the force of the crowd impaired their speed. Elsa bent down and did what she thought she should do. She started to wipe away some of the blood from his wound, though it seeped back to the surface, and she cradled his head in her lap. He was murmuring words, difficult to hear. Elsa frowned and leaned forward, hoping for any good leads.

"... hip... rom arende... gu...white..." He spoke too softly. Elsa was dejected. Hip? Something wrong with his hip? She quickly examined it and found nothing out of the ordinary. The rest didn't make sense. Rom Arende? Gi White? Who were these people?

Some more of the crowds saw the scene and muttered about themselves. They were enough to get Anna's attention. She looked around and saw Elsa hunched over someone. "Elsa! What's wrong?" she asked, running over to her older sister.

"He needs medical attention. Get these people out of the guards' way," Elsa replied, not even looking at her sister. Anna nodded and complied, and soon, guards hoisted the injured man up and carried them to the witchcrafter.

"So what happened?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know. But I'm going to find , I want you to stay here and make sure no one else is hurt."

Anna frowned as her sister stood up and began to walk away. "Well, where are you going?" she called after her.

"He might know something about the men who attacked him. We must be on the lookout for them." With that, Elsa disappeared into the city, leaving Anna alone to face the crowds.

Elsa found the witchcrafter and stood next to her guards. "Thank you," she told them, "now, please assist my sister in keeping the visitors at bay. I don't want anymore attacks to occur during what should be a day of joy." They nodded and went to fulfill their entered the witchcrafter's shack and sat down. The man was stretched out on a table, with a bandage around his head, a few layers in, but Elsa could still see a big red spot on his temple. "How is he?"

The witchcrafter smiled and nodded. "He will be fine. Just needs a little rest."

Elsa sighed and nodded. She had hoped to get answers now, especially since the poor man's assailants might have marched into her kingdom scot-free. "When he wakes up, fetch for me immediately."

"Will do, Your Majesty. Will do." Elsa nodded gratefully and left a sum of money on the witchcrafter's table, next to the man's left foot. She stood up and left the hut.

* * *

><p>Jordan groaned and opened his eyes partially. What happened? He tried to sit up, but was stopped by an old woman.<p>

:Now,now. Take it nice and easy, young man. Don't want to faint again." She had a soothing voice, like that of a kind old grandmother. Jordan nodded and glanced around the place. "Where am I?"

The woman smiled. "You are in my humble abode and care center. You were brought in by Queen Elsa herself. She showed deep concern for you."

Jordan frowned. "Why?"

"That cut on your head, sweetie."

Jordan's fingers brushed against the bandage. "What the-? How did that happen?"

The woman's smile faded. "I must go inform the Queen that you are awake. She will wish to speak to you."

Jordan frowned, then shrugged. What could go wrong? "Go ahead."

The woman smiled, then left to make her way to Elsa. She had some bad news.

**Woah! What's going on? Hey guys! I'm still trying to figure out how to proceed with this story, but a long way off. And yes, this story is gonna take a while, RELAX! All right, well, gotta ago play MatchMaker. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Amnesia?" Elsa was surprised, but she should've known; the man suffered a head wound. Still, she thought he would remember _something_.

"Yes. I fear it may be quite severe. He does not know how he got to an island kingdom!"

Elsa sighed. His attackers could be deep in her city, ready to strike again. She could order the guards to search everyone, but in a kingdom as heavily populated as hers, it would be an unwise gesture. Not to mention how long it would take.

The witchcrafter noted the Queen's distress and smiled apologetically. "There is always a chance a memory or two will surface. He did just wake up, and he does not strike me as the type to sit around idly." She smiled as Elsa looked up expectantly. "He is still in my home, waiting for me to return."

The Queen stood, wishing to waste no time. "Take me to him."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Elsa smiled. They would unearth the criminals shortly.

* * *

><p>"I could have sworn I left him here."<p>

Elsa stared, appalled. The table was empty. Bloodied sheets hung off the edge in a jumbled mess. There was no other explanation; he was simply gone.

"His cloak's missing as well," the healer added, investigating. "Where did he go? Where could he have gone?"

The Queen smiled. "You said so yourself." She turned to face the healer. "He isn't one to sit around idly."

The healer chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. Now, the question of where he is still hangs over us. I wonder where he would've wanted to go first."

Elsa nodded, also wanting to find him so the attackers could be pinpointed and the fear in her heart be quelled. _Now think_, she told herself, _where would an amnesiac first go if he wanted to recover his memories? _Definitely not the castle; they had just left from there. The tavern would get him drunk and worsen his amnesia. The ports? It was likely. If he somehow determined he was on an island, then ports would be ideal. How else do you get to an island? "I think I know where he might be." The healer turned, interested. "The ports. If he discovered he was on an island, then he'd look for his ship."

The healer smiled. "Excellent! It's your best bet. Good luck!"

Elsa was surprised. "You aren't coming?"

The healer smiled sadly and gestured around her abode. "I must tidy this place up. A messy house is bad for business." She looked at the dejected Queen. "You'll do fine! Honestly, a queen does not need someone walking her through every situation. Advisors are different," she added quickly, cutting off the Queen. "It's their job to fill your head with nonsense. That's how they get paid. But ultimately, it's _your _choice that matters. Whether or not you heed their words. It's the same principle." The healer began to clean up, and continued her story as she scrubbed away at a blood-filled pot. "You can either rely on what everyone tells you, which is not a wise move, or you can decide things for yourself. It's _your_ kingdom, and we are _your_ subjects. Therefore, you should be the one who has a final say in things. Be your own person." The healer did not speak anymore as she changed sheets on the table.

Elsa frowned. "So, does that mean I have to listen to that? Or can I be my own person and not take your word into account?"

"Oh, go look for him! Do not spend your time finding loopholes in other peoples' statements."

Elsa chuckled and made her way out.

* * *

><p>Jordan gazed in awe around the city. He listened to merchants call out their wares, and watched as people walked around, doing their thing. A brisk breeze blew through the summer air, and the bright blue sky matched his vivid mood. Buildings lined up either side on the road. When he turned around, he could see the grand castle looming over the city. He smiled. This was an amazing city. He would like to stay here sometime and relax. First, he needed to go home. He looked around. Where was the road? How do people get here? He stopped a passerby.<p>

"Excuse me, but where is the entrance to the city?"

The passerby, an old man, chuckled. "Just look in the direction the crowds come from."

"Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, young man." They continued on their ways. Jordan had to shove past the crowds with a few "Pardon me"s and "My apologies"s, but soon, he stood on the dock. Now, which ship was his? He obviously had to have traveled by boat in order to reach Arendelle. He looked from the large, massive ships, decided they weren't his, and continued moving down the dock.

Eventually, he came across a small and battered boat. Whoever had owned this knew little about boating. The sails were crudely tied to the mast, and it had been stopped in front of the dock at a large angle. However, something about this boat seemed familiar to Jordan and beckoned for his attention. He peered down the rest of the dock. Only two ships left. Freshly arrived. Jordan scoffed. He hated people without punctuality. He turned his attention back on the yacht. It was abandoned. What harm could one look do? Jordan crossed to the other side of the dock, exhaled, and ran. He jumped at the exact moment his toes hung over the edge. His hands landed on the bowsprit, to which he hung on and used to pull himself up over the bowsprit and onto the yacht so that he faced the dock. He whewed and turned around, ready to investigate. And stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed. Why was this so hard?<p>

"So, people can magically disappear in less than fifteen minutes," she grumbled. She had spent the majority of her time exploring the large trade schooners. The rest of the time? Cursing the mystery man. Where could he have gone? She sighed and exited the third ship. He was not there. A headache began to creep up, which was very annoying. He'd better be here somewhere.

Then, she saw him, on a small beat-up yacht. He was just standing there, silent as a statue, making no noise or movement, head down as if in defeat. She frowned, concerned, and went as close as she could. "Um, sir?" When he didn't respond, Elsa grew even more worried. Small frost clusters formed on the docks. What was wrong? She could sense it; he had discovered something, but it was a detrimental discovery. "Sir!" she tried again. The air grew humid, and she looked up. The bright, sunny day was being consumed by menacing dark clouds. It got colder as well.

The man turned his head slightly, still looking down, still mute. Elsa backed away. Thunder boomed overhead, and she gasped. A bolt of lightning had directly struck the man, but there was something odd with the result. First, the bolt was not a white light, but a dark, obsidian color, and second, and most frightening, the man seemed to relish the strike, and he grinned devilishly. He turned his whole body and looked at her. Nothing was alive in his eyes, no emotion, no life, nothing... like the man who had arrived at her kingdom had been evicted from his own body and replaced with something more intimidating. Even his grin seemed too evil for this world.

He jumped and landed on the dock. The sawdust erupted and blew away from him in a neat circle before settling. Immediately, the air around her felt colder. The man grinned sadistically and lunged at her.

Elsa ducked away, frightened. Some ice shot from her hands, hitting him in the chest. He grunted and stumbled a bit. She grew even more terrified; she had wanted to control her powers and avoid hurting people. But, in this state, was he a person?

The man grinned once more as he leapt onto the yacht and back, only now he had a sword in hand. He lunged at her, and she used her ice again to push him back. It never froze on him, strangely. The ice would strike him, but then melt away. However, she had enough energy to keep him at bay for a few more minutes.

"Elsa!" A familiar voice rang out, and both combatants turned to see who it was. Elsa sighed with relief as Kristoff came lumbering up to them. "You! What are you doing!?" The man replied with a snarl and pushed harder. Elsa began to falter. Kristoff grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away quickly, before the man's blade reached her. She ran with him, which is never easy when you're wearing a dress, and started to say thank you, but then heard the man call out.

"Wait up!"

"Don't look back, Your Majesty. It'll slow you down." Elsa agreed, but as the man continued to shout random things and his voice grew fainter, she noticed a change in the weather. Then she heard a thud on the dock.

When they reached the castle, Elsa commanded the guards to retrieve the man from the docks and put him in a cell. They nodded and went. The Queen made a beeline to her room. Anna stood there. "Elsa?" but the Queen ignored her. She reached her room, went in, and shut the door before sliding down. _What had just happened?_

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. I had writer's block over a few things, so...yeah. I will try to upload every now and again but I don't know. Hey, ignorance is bliss. OK, so yeah, review, follow, do whatever. Don't eat McDonald's once a day, every day. Don't be a klepto, and other things. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, a small coup had taken place on one of Arendelle's ships. But this ship was important, not because of any unique traits, but because it had contained Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

Hans stretched his legs as he triumphantly strolled across the deck of the ship. It was now his. His loyal followers freed him from the prison he had been locked in, and now, there was nothing that would stop him from getting revenge on Arendelle. He smiled and looked out and over his men.

"Good work, men. Because of your loyalty to me, we are now bound together on a quest for redemption." He stuck a finger towards Arendelle's direction. "They believe they have seen the last of us. But they haven't. We will strike again, with full force, and show everyone just how powerful the Southern Isles really are." After the brief speech, his men were wildly cheering, itching for the chance to bathe their blades once again in the blood of Arendelle. "Now, we must prepare. We shall raid any small trade ships that are going to Arendelle and take what they would give to our enemy. Get ready. We strike tonight." The men cheered and busied themselves for the eventful night that was to come.

While he oversaw the men, someone separated from the rest of the group. He was a built man, around six foot, and he wore a scar on his left eye which closed it forever. "Your Majesty, we have a problem. The yacht escaped. Only the man survived."

Hans was a little worried. He didn't show it, but there was a small pang in his stomach that his quest for vengeance would be for nothing. But only if the man remembered. "Well, did you injure him at all, Martin?" Martin nodded, and Hans relaxed. "Knowing you, it was probably fatal. Dead men tell no tales." Hans and Martin laughed at the very thought. His plan would be a surefire success. He could feel it. And even if the man did survive, there was no guarantee he would remember it.

* * *

><p>Jordan regained consciousness and examined his surroundings. He was in a dark cell, with water dripping from the back left corner. A small wobbly table with bread and cheese on it stood awkwardly next to the bars. One of the guards stood there, watching him like a hawk.<p>

Jordan stood and stretched, or tried to. His hands were bound together. He ambled over to the table and struggled to reach the food, but eventually dropped his hips and squatted so his hands could grab the bread. He wolfed it down, and he did the same with the cheese. He hadn't eaten anything since, well, he couldn't remember. The guard raised an eyebrow at the sight, but said nothing. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Jordan could make out the faint outline of the bed he had woken up in, and the door to freedom was dimly lit by a torch.

As if he could read his mind, the guard said, "Don't even try to escape. You won't make it." Jordan simply nodded and sat down on the roughspun bed. He figured he might as well go to sleep, or have a staring contest with the guard. Jordan turned over so he could face the wall and closed his eyes. Yet he couldn't sleep. Jordan was busy contemplating what the reason was that he was in here at all. Nothing came to mind except a stormy dock. But that could mean a number of things.

Hours passed. Jordan lay there, staring at the wall, fruitless in his search for answers. Just then, he could hear clanking footsteps approach and stop. Whispered voices, then the clanking retreated. Jordan frowned. What happened? Would someone give him the answers he himself had failed to find? Jordan turned over to face the guard. He was putting a key in his cell door's lock. "Her Majesty is ready for your company," he said as the door unlocked and was swung open. Jordan stood uncertainly and stretched. His vision blackened for a short while, and he stumbled a little, but the guard helped support him until Jordan felt better. Then, they exited the dungeon. Hopefully, Jordan would never have to be in one of those cells again.

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed as she sat on her throne.<p>

She had to interrogate the man who attacked him, and interrogations were never fun. as she waited, she felt a small degree of sadness, not for herself, but for him. He must have had a legitimate reason for his behavior. But what legitimate reason was there to excuse oneself from royal homicide?

She sat up slightly as the prisoner was escorted in by her guards. He was in a sorry state. His fine clothes were replaced with an itchy cotten tunic, and rags replaced shoes. There was a deep black circles under his left eye, and he was bruised along the arms. Still, he held his head high, unfazed by the lack of body coverage and obvious abuse he had recieved. With a small cough, Elsa began the interrogation. "What is your name?"

The prisoner looked her in the eyes. "I am Jordan Dawson," he replied simply.

"Where are you from?"

"The Kingdom of Borlon."

Elsa was amazed. Not at the knowledge of an attempted assassination on her life -carried out by a forgeiner- but rather at the fact that he never called her "Your Majesty" or "Your Highness". The guard on Jordan's left must have noticed the same thing, for he cuffed Jordan behind the head. "You will address the Queen as 'My Queen', 'Your Highness', or 'Your Majesty'. Understood?"

Elsa was about to intervene, but Jordan spoke first. "She is not my queen, as I do not reside here. She doesn't look very tall, but she is a little majestic. Just a little."

The guard cuffed Jordan again. "Address your Queen with respect!" he barked.

Jordan smiled innocently. "She is not my Queen."

Elsa finally spoke. "Arthur, enough." The guard, hand poised to strike Jordan once more, nodded and stepped back a few feet. She looked at Jordan. "This is my kingdom, and you are in it right now. You must abide by my laws. Understand?"

Jordan smiled and shrugged. "I guess so." Elsa wondered if he was about to add her title, as was proper, but he didn't. Why would he? He had taken a position against calling her "Your Majesty", "Your Highness", and "My Queen". Why would he stop now when he was winning?

She shook her head, sighed, and continued the interrogation. "Why did you attack me?"

Jordan frowned. "I never attacked you. What are you talking about?"

Arthur had his hand raised to hit Jordan, but Elsa slightly shook her head no. "Yesterday, on the dock, you tried to kill me. Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe I wanted this whole place all to myself. Maybe I thought you were too pale. Maybe I thought I was bored and wanted to spice things up a little. Which, by the way, is not true. What could I possibly gain from a country that only exports ice?"

Elsa frowned. He did have a point, but there was something strange about his statement. "What do you mean, 'gain from'?" she inquired.

Jordan scoffed. "What else? I'm a prince."

So that was why he refused to call her by her titles. "However, as the ruling monarch of this kingdom, I am your superior, and-"

He raised his binded hands for silence. "_Your Majesty_," he emphasized dramatically, makng Arthur stiffen, "are we here to discuss your respect or is there something more important?"

Arthur growled. "Nothing is more important than the Queen's-"

"Did I ask you?" This simple question sealed Arthur's mouth. Elsa was a little grateful for that. Jordan looked at her again with a defiant smile.

Elsa nodded. "You attacked me, and you tried to kill me. Why?"

Jordan sighed, the smile vanishing. Elsa leaned forward, wanting to know what the rebellious prince would say to defend himself. He looked up at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Elsa sighed, closed her eyes, and opened them again. "Yesterday afternoon, you stumbled about like a drunkard, and had a serious head wound." His fingers went up to the bandage. "You were escorted to our finest apothecary, and you were treated. The healer said that you might have had amnesia. I went to find you, and I did, on a yacht that was crudely placed next to the dock. Then, you attacked me." Jordan looked down. "So, answer my question. Why did you do it?"

Jordan contemplated this, leaving the room in a complete silence. The room started to feel a little colder. He looked up at her. "You tell me. Why would I want to attack you?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm not going to play this game. Arthur, take him back to his cell."

The guard happily obliged. Jordan turned, and as he was escorted away, he said loudly, "Fine. But how am I to answer your question if mine isn't answered first?"

"Arthur, bring him back." Elsa was intrigued now. The guard pushed the prisoner back to where he had stood previously before. "Why must I answer your question first?"

In total seriousness, he answered, "I want your opinions and thoughts. What you think the answers are. Makes it easy to eliminate the stupid ones and defend myself. You get what you want, I get what I want, Arthur gets paid money, so he gets what he wants-" Elsa wanted to laugh at his small joke, but restrained herself. Jordan looked at her. "Well? Why would I attack you?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to be contemplative. She sat there, on her throne, and he stood there, waiting for her response. "More power? Revenge? Someone asked you?"

Jordan laughed. "Really? You think I'm a power-hungry and vengeful assassin?" In Elsa's mind, that wasn't too far off. "Nope, nope, and nope. Sorry."

Elsa groaned and looked at him. "Well, what is the answer to my question?"

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know. I remember looking around for something, and then I found it, then nothing until I woke up in the cell."

Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes. He had amnesia. "You can't remember anything?" Jordan shook his head. "All right." Now, what was she going to do? "Can you remember anything from before you were looking around? Before the yacht?"

Jordan frowned, then nodded excitedly. He seemed like he really wanted to help her. "Yeah, yeah! Uh, uh... A ship! A big ship. Bigger than the yacht."

Elsa leaned in. Now they were making progress.

"The ship, it, oh." His excitement vanished in that instant. "It attacked us. They killed Allison and tried to kill me."

Elsa was horrified. She was not going to endanger the lives of her people when murderers and pirates were out there. She was going to identify the ship's home country, then demand the ambassador from wherever that place would be to come to Arendelle. "What did the sails look like? Can you remember?"

Jordan nodded. "Uh, blue with a, uh...green cross." He lifted his binded hands in a pointing gesture. Elsa and Arthur followed, and both were apalled.

It was the flag of Arendelle.

* * *

><p>"Impossible," Elsa declared, her eyes still on the flag. "I would have known about it. Are you sure you didn't mistake the flags for some other country?<p>

Jordan shook his head. "I know all of the flags in the surrounding areas. Hell, I know everything about the surrounding areas. There is no mistake. That was the design on the sail."

Elsa sighed. Jordan waited. Arthur still looked at the flag. "But how?" the guard inquired. "How and why would Arendelle attack you?"

"I don't know. Ask the captain of that ship." Jordan looked up at the ornate ceiling and admired the patterns. He had told them the truth. What would happen now? He hoped he'd be able to bury Allison soon, at least before he was thrown in prison.

Elsa looked at him, and he returned the gaze. "Well, what can I do? On one hand, you attacked and tried to kill me, yet on the other, it appears we attacked you." She thought for a moment, then stated her verdict. "You are free to do as you please in Arendelle. However, you will not cause trouble for me or the guards. You will be polite and respectful. If you object to these terms, we have an empty cell. Is that clear?"

Jordan nodded. Arthur growled quietly. "Say, 'Yes, Your Majesty.'"

Jordan looked at Arthur and smiled. Then, turning to Elsa, he said, "Yes, Queen, uh...hmm..."

"Elsa. My name is Elsa."

"Ah. OK, Elsa. I've no objections to your terms." Arthur growled, and Elsa stiffened. Jordan didn't have to wonder why; he had addressed her on a first name basis.

Elsa sighed. "Release him, Arthur." The guard nodded and soon, Jordan's hands were free.

"Thank you very much." He rubbed his sore wrists. He turned to leave.

Arthur grabbed him. "You do not leave the Queen without her express permission."

"You're too overprotective. Work on that." Jordan shrugged free and continued down the hall before opening the door and leaving Elsa and Arthur staring at the barrier, silent as he walked calmly away.

**A/N: Hey, dudes! Me again! All right, large number of words! If you haven't noticed already, more words are added to the chapter as more stuff happens. It's gonna be awesome! I can't wait, so, I'm gonna upload this, then get to work on the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please, if you have any comments or concerns, feel free to PM me or leave a message in the reviews. Don't sit there, reading and going, "Elsa would never do that!" This is the first major piece of mine that has been updated consistently since November 2013. Yeah... Well, now I'm embarrased, so bye bye!**


End file.
